


More

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bendy Reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, almost getting caught, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Even during conventions, you and Jard can’t keep your hands off yourselves.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> And, with this one shot, I say goodbye to reader inserts and move strictly onto ships. I hope you’re going to like this piece and expect a little more proper goodbye thing being posted soon. Thanks for everything, guys <3

"I have to be on stage in a minute," Jared protests, but you shake your head, knowing you've already won.

"In ten minutes, mind you." You correct, closing the distance between you two slowly, sauntering on your heels toward him. "And that's a lot of time."

You collide your lips together and he kisses you back, without even trying to argue anymore. Not that you didn’t know it would go like that, but every time Jared goes along with whatever mischief’s on your mind you come to love him just a little bit more.

You reach for the lock with your hand when you push Jared against the door, not breaking away even when you concentrate on twisting the lock. The click resounds in the room a moment later and you smirk against Jared's mouth, moving your hands up to set them on his shoulders.

The fervor is clear in his every move as he pushes your skirt and your panties down, giving you a moment to step out of them. His hands linger on your skin when he pulls you back close, travelling under your oversized shirt, and every brush of his fingers makes you shiver. You unbuckle his belt swiftly, deciding you don’t want to play around anymore, and slide his jeans lower, dragging his famous Saxx boxers along with them. 

His cock is already hardening, bulging out the cotton, and you turn around without a delay, setting your palms flat on the floor. You don’t hesitate to get yourself into a handstand once you walk away a bit, giving yourself a minute to balance your body the way you want it.

"You sure?" Jared asks when he grabs onto your hips tight, supporting you, even though you don’t need it.

"Yeah. I'm feeling brave today," you joke, letting out a little chuckle, but Jared knows you're being serious. He always does. "Come on.” You encourage, licking your lips as you wait for him to make a move.

He lifts you up without trouble, fingers digging into your skin as he holds you with all his strength. You brace your palms on his thighs once you’re high enough and open your mouth all the way, welcoming his cock as he slides it into your mouth with a gentle push of his hips.

Jared buries his face in between your legs, his lips hitting your clit the moment you begin swirling your tongue around his length. You set a quick pace and so does he, using all the tricks he knows to make you fall apart fast. 

Bobbing your head on his length isn't the easiest in such position, but you try your best, feeling yourself go light-headed with every passing second. It makes everything more intense and every sensation seems stronger, coursing through your body like lightning.

Jared moans into your pussy when you take him deeper, relishing in his taste and the velvety-smooth skin that slides against the insides of your cheeks. The vibrations from his voice only add to the sensations, making the tension skyrocket slow and steady. His tongue is everywhere, swiping through your folds and going back to your clit, chasing every drop of your wetness. You’re not sure you would be able to keep yourself in position if he wasn’t holding you tight.

Jared stumbles a step forward when somebody bangs on the door and you pick up your pace, knowing you don't have much time left. It’s only a matter of time before you have to go. Even if the thought of letting Jared go with a hard-on to a panel is tempting, the jealousy takes over and you decide against it.

"Be ready in five!" the person on the other side of the door says, impatience ringing clear in their voice, and Jared clears his throat. You guess that’s his way of trying to cover up his moans.

"Yeah, gimme a minute," he says and his voice wavers the moment you hollow your cheeks, sucking strong and slow. 

He exhales audibly when the steps sound farther and farther away, getting back to what he was interrupted from in a blink of an eye. 

You race with each other, both if it comes to how fast you can get your release, but also how quickly you can make the other person come. It's all a blur and you don't mind that at all, feeling the pleasure surround you from all sides, making it impossible to escape it. Jared's hips snap forward and you take it, enjoying the feeling of helplessness and being at his mercy, knowing from the sounds he's making that he's really close.

You're not too far from the edge yourself, steadily getting closer and closer, and feeling Jared fill your throat with his come is enough to push you over. Your body shakes through the release as you swallow everything, doing your best not to let anything go to waste.

Jared keeps going for a moment, turning you into a pliant mess in his arms, only pulling away when you tap him on his thigh, asking him to stop. Slowly, he lets go of your hips and you let the gravity take over, pull your body down as you maneuver yourself back onto your feet.

Your mind is hazy and your legs are wobbly as you try to figure out the way to move on your heels when you’re still feeling the pleasure linger, but Jared's hands are back on you in a flash, helping you steady yourself. You turn around slowly and the cheeky smile on his face is enough to make your knees weak again.

He pulls you in for a kiss without saying a word and you go for it, wanting to make it even a bit more difficult for him to collect himself. Your taste is still on his tongue and you smile at that, knowing it’s going to be there during the panel too.

You put your skirt on in silence once you pull away and walk to the mirror, giving yourself a once over to check your appearance. Fixing all that needs to be fixed doesn’t take too long; your clothes aren’t wrinkled, only your hair look like a bird’s nest, but that’s easy to take care of.

Though, when you turn back to Jared to get your panties, he's already opening the door and walking out. The lace peeks out from his jeans’ pocket and you bite down a grin when he pushes it fully into his pocket, making sure nobody else will see it.

Holding out a hand for you to take, Jared grins, almost like he’s expecting you not to come with him. With a smile, you take it, and he grins even wider, slipping into his usual persona in a minute. The only indication of the fact that anything happened are his flushed cheeks and swollen lips and you spend the whole panel admiring that look, knowing that you're going to get back to what you were doing as soon as the con ends.

And, hell, you can't wait for more.


End file.
